<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>let my independence out to take a hike by happypuppys</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134309">let my independence out to take a hike</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys'>happypuppys</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Hurt/Comfort</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 14:49:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28134309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/happypuppys/pseuds/happypuppys</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Schlatt blinks awake, there are two things that he registers.</p><p>or, schlatt wakes up after the events of the fight</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>the dream team fics [57]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>111</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>let my independence out to take a hike</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hi this a quick sequel to my fic ‘venom on my fangs (fire on my tongue)’ !!!!</p><p>title from the bidding</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Schlatt blinks awake, there are two things that he registers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first is that he isn’t in his bed. This is an obvious thing, because as he looks around, the walls are made of stone and the room is cold, colder than his own is. It’s also quiet, and that is a stark contrast against his own room. (When he sleeps, it’s never quiet, and he can always hear the sounds of something happening, can always hear the sound of someone walking or talking. That’s the price of being President, of always wanting to hear everything, just to make sure that nothing is amiss.)</span>
</p><p>The second thing is that he’s not in his suit, not in the outfit he’s only ever been seen in. He’s in pajamas, a hoodie and sweatpants, and he can feel the bandages wrapped around his stomach, secure against his wound. He can feel the bandages wrapped against his arm, and when he looks, more are wrapped around his fingers and hands, covering all of his little cuts. He pulls his hoodie up, glancing at his stomach, and beneath the bandages, he can see the dark bruises littering his stomach.</p><p>
  <span>A knock sounds on his door, and he pulls his hoodie down before the person enters the room, and his eyes widen when he realizes that it’s Dream, his white mask covering his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” The blonde asks, bits of his hair poking up over his mask, and Schlatt shrugs, relaxing back into the pillow.</span>
</p><p>“I’ve seen worse days.” He says, and he wonders if Dream knows how much worse he means.</p><p>
  <span>“That’s… not great, but I’ll ask about that later.” He can hear the frown in Dream’s voice, and he smiles at that. “But, really, do you hurt anywhere? I don’t want you to be in pain.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no, I’m fine.” He lies, and he hopes the smile on his face helps his story, but it seems to do the opposite effect, because if he wasn’t already able to hear the frown in Dream’s voice, he’d really be able to hear it now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt,” Dream nearly draws out, voice sounding so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappointed, and Schlatt frowns. “You know that I know that you’re lying, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was actually hoping that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> know, but yeah.” He grumbles, pulling himself into a sitting position. He hisses when his wounds move against the bandage, and he can just feel Dream’s worried stare. The man doesn’t say anything, though, and Schlatt manages to get into a sitting position before relaxing back against the pillows, staring at Dream. “So, what brings you here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt, you’re literally in my place, but okay.” Dream says, and he sounds joking, but Schlatt can’t tell he doesn’t want to talk about the issues at hand either. “Uh, I just thought that I should tell you everything that’s happened, I guess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everything that’s happened? How long have I been out?” He asks, confused, and Dream pushes his mask up enough so that Schlatt can see his mouth, enough so that he can read his expression.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About three days, at first.” Dream says, and Schlatt can’t even speak before Dream is continuing. “You woke up on the fourth day, and you’ve been kinda in a haze since then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So how long has it been, really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“About a week.” Dream winces, and Schlatt gapes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck?” Schlatt says, and Dream can only shrug in response. “What the shit, I wasn't hurt that bad!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Schlatt, you nearly </span>
  <em>
    <span>died</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Schlatt says in response, and Dream just snorts in response. “Ok, so that I don’t go into a panic over this, how’s Tommy and Tubbo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dream stares at him, just for a moment, before shaking his head and sighing. He starts, telling him about what Tubbo and Tommy have been up to since he nearly died, and he doesn’t even realize that he’s closed his eyes until Dream is shaking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t sleep yet.” He says, and Schlatt groans, but then there’s the sound of a talking and then a sigh, and then Dream’s close to him once more. “Ok, fine, she said you can sleep now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank God.” He mutters, closing his eyes before he passes out, and the last thing he hears is a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>who is that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> from Dream.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>@newtsmas on tumblr</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>